dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Midnightverse Power Scaling Chart/Midnightverse GPS Rank List
Note: This is not a complete list! The story is still ongoing and this list will be updated when I have the time. Low Class This class is filled with humans, reincarnated angels and devils, and most spirits. Mid Class D Rank *Tatsuya Seimei *Yuu Nakiri *Eren Yahtogami *Hiruko Yukikaze DD Rank *TBA DDD Rank *TBA C Rank *Rassei CC Rank *Ille and Nel *Ni and LI *Burent *Marion *Mira CCC Rank *Kiyome Abe with her Beast Summons B Rank *TBA BB Rank *Mihae *Siris *Karlamine *Isabela *Xuelan BBB Rank *Asia Argento (Due to Power Reserves) A Rank *TBA AA Rank *TBA AAA Rank *Kunou with all nine tails unleashed S Rank *TBA SS Rank *TBA SSS Rank *TBA EX--- Rank *TBA EX-- Rank *TBA EX- Rank *Base Annabeth Chase EX Rank *Base Percy Jackson EX+ Rank *TBA EX++ Rank *TBA EX+++ Rank *TBA High Class D Rank *Base Xenovia *Base Koneko DD Rank *Base Ravel DDD Rank *TBA C Rank *Pre Training Base Kiba *Azazel Cup Base Annabeth Chase CC Rank *Pre Training Base Rossweisse CCC Rank *Pre Training Base Irina *Azazel Cup Base Percy Jackson B Rank *TBA BB Rank *Base Tsubaki Shinra BBB Rank *Base Akeno A Rank *Base Seekvaira Agares AA Rank *Base Rias Gremory *Base Sona Sitri *Base Riser Phenex AAA Rank *Base Le Fay S Rank *Base Kuroka *Base Arthur *Base Bikou *Base Ingvild SS Rank *Base Sairaorg Bael *Base Issei *Base Mitsuki *Base Vali *Post Training Base Kiba *Post Training Base Rossweisse *Post Training Base Gasper SSS Rank *Pre Training Full Power Cherub (10 Wings) Irina *Pre Training Boosted Gear Issei EX--- Rank *TBA EX-- Rank *TBA EX- Rank *Post Training Base Ingvild EX Rank *TBA EX+ Rank *Post Training Base Irina EX++ Rank *TBA EX+++ Rank *Post Training Base Issei *Post Training Base Mitsuki *Azazel Cup Arc Base Vali Ultimate Class D Rank *Unnamed Crossroads Demon DD Rank *Ruval Phenex DDD Rank *Azazel Cup Full Power Annabeth Chase C Rank *Lily Hyoudou-Hofferson (Power Measurement) *Azazel Cup Full Power Percy Jackson CC Rank *Balance Breaker Gasper CCC Rank *Full Power Rossweisse *Balance Breaker Issei B Rank *Full Power/Balance Breaker Kiba *Special Child Issei BB Rank *Balance Breaker Ingvild *Cherub (10 Wings) Irina *Griselda Quarta *Isran McConell BBB Rank *Eric Marshall *Lisa Emrys-D'Arc *Gore Magala A Rank *Cornelius D'Arc *Goddess of Ruin Rias *Phoenix Form Riser AA Rank *Dulio Gesaldo *Base Tannin *Base Yu Long *Base Fafnir *Base Vritra *Base Tiamat *Base Yasaka AAA Rank *Weakened Kokabiel S Rank *Katerea Leviathan *Creuserey Asmodeus SS Rank *Shalba Beelzebub *Suppressed Base Gremory *Suppressed Base Sitri *Suppressed Base Phenex SSS Rank *Base Serafall Leviathan *Base Falbium Asmodeus *Base Grayfia Lucifuge *Base Risa *Lunar Cardinal Mode Issei EX--- Rank *TBA EX-- Rank *TBA EX- Rank *Boosted Lunar Cardinal Mode Issei *Calamity Breaker: Catastrophe Lunar Emperor Mode Issei *Nibi no Bakeneko Kuroka EX Rank *TBA EX+ Rank *TBA EX++ Rank *TBA EX+++ Rank *Full Power Gremory *Full Power Sitri *Full Power Phenex Deity Class D Rank *Full Power Yasaka *Dalamadur DD Rank *Minor Gods (i.e Hypnos, Morpheus, etc) DDD Rank *Full Power Tiamat *Full Power Vritra *Full Power Yu Long *Full Power Fafnir *Full Power Tannin *Full Power Akasha Bloodriver *Ichibi no Bakedanuki Risa C Rank *Full Power Code: Seraphina Irina *Aphrodite *Dionysus *Ganesh *Nephthys *Ophis Snake Katerea *Ophis Snake Shalba *Ophis Snake Creuserey CC Rank *Apollo *Artemis *Ares *Athena *Hephaestus *Hermes *Ten Seraphs *Full Power Grayfia *Full Power Serafall Leviathan *Full Power Falbium Asmodeus *Full Power Risa *Diabolos Dragon God Issei *Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Vali *Durga *Krishna *Grand Design Mitsuki CCC Rank *Set *Horus B Rank *Rizevim Livan Lucifer *Apophis *Azi Dahaka *Elder Olympians *Base Kali *Weakened Samael *Metatron (Possibly) BB Rank *Sirzechs Lucifer *Ajuka Beelzebub *Azazel Cup Arc Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Vali BBB Rank *Abyss Dragon Drive Issei *Base Zeus *Base Poseidon *Base Hades *Base Amaterasu *Base Odin *Base Indra *Azazel (Currently) *Uriel (Currently) *Raphael (Currently) *Michael (Currently) *Gabriel (Currently) A Rank *Demon Soul: Abaddon Issei AA Rank TBA AAA Rank *Ddraig *Albion *Crom Cruach *Base Astaroth *Base Vigne S Rank *Restored Kokabiel *Base Cain *Base Avan SS Rank *Base Beelzebub *Full Power Odin *Full Power Zeus *Full Power Hades *Full Power Poseidon *Full Power Indra *Full Power Amaterasu *Full Power Typhon *Full Power Fenrir *Incarnation of Destruction: Sirzechs Lucifer *Full Power Ajuka Beelzebub SSS Rank *Full Power Ddraig *Full Power Albion *Gamchicoth Astaroth *Gamaliel Vigne EX--- Rank *Vishnu *Sitra Achra Cain *Mammon *Full Power Beelzebub EX-- Rank *Atun *Abzu *Dagon *Ramiel *Asmodeus EX- Rank *Shiva *Parvati *Bael *Restored Samael *Genesis Tablet Metatron (Speculated) *Golachab Asmodeus EX Rank *Harab Serapel Bael *True Form Restored Samael *Brahma *Chaos *Amatsu Mikaboshi *Lilith EX+ Rank *Weakened Azrael EX++ Rank *Weakened Ophis EX+++ Rank TBA ??? Class *Eighteen Wings Restored Gabriel *Complete Ophis (Possibly) *Great Red (Possibly) *Trihexa (Possibly) Primal Class *Unbegotten Source *He Who Reaps *Azrael (Formerly) Notes 1. "+" and "-" denotes the divisions within the EX Rank. For example, an EX--- is weaker than an EX--. 2. Primal Class refers to 10 Beings who have existed since before the beginning of Creation. 3. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Terminology